MONARCHY
by jej58
Summary: Amours, mensonges, secrets et trahisons son le quotidien des habitants de l'Upper East Side . Et surtout celui de son prince, Eric Van Der Woodsen


**MONARCHY**

Les personnages de la série Gossip Girl appartiennent à Josh Schwartz et Stephanie Savage qui eux-même les ont adapté des personnages des romans de Cecily von Ziegesar, moi je ne fais que les emprunter.

Je vous conseil si vous ne la connaissez pas, de regarder la série pour mieux comprendre et apprécier ma fic.

je vous préciserai à la fin du chapitre à quel épisode il correspond si il n'est pas totalement inventé.

*son surnom dans ma fic, il n'est utilisé que par B, S, C, N et parfois par D et GG.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Salut jeunesse dorée de Manathan, ici Gossip Girl, celle qui révèle au grand jour ce que l'élite new-yorkaise se donne tant de mal à cacher.<strong>_

**Je parie que vous vous demandez pourquoi Gossip Girl est debout à une heure aussi matinale. Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, je ne me suis pas couchée. ! Pourquoi gaspiller son temps à dormir alors que la vie est si palpitante !**

**Y a-t-il quelque chose de plus douillet qu'un dimanche à paresser sous la couette, lire le journal, boire un café et manger des œufs brouiller ? Non, mais du côté de Central Park on ne paresse pas.**

**Chez nous, le petit déjeuner c'est un brunch avec du champagne, une tenue correcte exigée, une centaine d'amis intimes…et d'ennemis bien sûr.**

**Cette année ces Bart Bass, le père de Chuck qui nous reçoit en l'honneur de sa fondation, tout le monde est invité…enfin presque tout le monde !**

Dans la salle de réception, les conversations allaient bon train, mais elles paraissaient agitées, et quand on savait que le principal sujet de conversation était Séréna ou plutôt son frère Eric, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Et oui, le cadet Van Der Woodsen était dans l'esprit de beaucoup des personnes présentes, car depuis son prétendu départ cher sa tante à Miami il n'avait plus donné signe de vie, et je dis bien prétendu car un de ses amis qui n'habitait pas loin était passé lui dire bonjour et avait trouvé la tante mais pas Eric, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis Noël et qu'elle n'avait pas été prévenue qu'il devait être cher elle, l'ami en question s'était immédiatement empressé d'envoyer l'info à Gossip Girl qui l'avait relayé à tout Manathan.

Et à chaque fois qu'on posait une question à Lili Van Der Woodsen, elle s'empressait de changé de sujet ou éludait sa réponse. Ce qui ne faisait qu'épaissir le mystère.

Quand Eric Van Der Woodsen entra dans la salle tout les regards se posèrent sur lui.

POV Chuck on

La première fois que j'ais rencontré Eric, je l'avais trouvé naïf et banal. Etant un Bass et dans le milieu qu'impliquait mon nom l'erreur n'avait pas sa place, j'avais appris, sur un des rares conseils de mon père, à me fier à la première impression, allure et regard m'avait-il dit. Habitude oblige, maintenant je le fais par pur automatisme. Cela fait, j'avais immédiatement classé Eric dans la catégorie « bien propre sur soit, comme un ange et ne connaissant rien de la vie dehors » .Comme étant honnête avec moi-même, je devais avouer pour la défense d'Eric que je l'avais jugé lorsqu'il avait dix ans et que c'est normal à cet age là. Et j'avoue que c'est quartes années de maturité supplémentaires ont transformé le petit prince*, laissant derrière elles un gamin prépubère immature, en le transformant en prince charmant.

POV Chuck off

Eric était enfin parvenu à sortir du Centre Ostroff. Puisque même après moult supplications de sa part et quelques crêpages de chignions avec Séréna sa mère ne voulait toujours pas le laisser sortir de sa prison dorée, sa sœur dut alors tirer deux arguments de choques «sa vie sociale va être complètement détruite avec le nombre de rumeurs qui cours sur lui à St Jude ci il ne revient pas tout de suite» et «sa commence à paraître suspect vu qui nous sommes, que les médiats s'intéressent à nous et que nous disparaissons de la circulation chaque matin pour venir le voir. J'ai même vu plusieurs post de Gossip Girl qui disaient, je site ''mais où est donc passé le petit prince Van Der Woodsen ?'' » Si le premier avait manqué sa cible et que sa mère paraissait peut convaincue, le deuxième avait fait mouche et sa Séréna le savait.

Il aurait presque oublié que le fait de savoir que cette histoire pourrait être rendue publique mortifiait sa mère au point de la rendre suspicieuse, il irait même plus loin et dirait plutôt psychotique et névrosée, il pensait parfois qu'elle avait plus sa place que lui à Orstroff.

En parlant de place, ces justement à cause de ses fautes qu'il est à celle ci maintenant, au milieu de tous ces regards. Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Séréna tardait tant avec ce Dan, elle qui lui avait promis de le soutenir à sa première sortie depuis son admission au Centre.

Ces regards, pour là plupart d'entre eux, étaient suspicieux et inquisiteurs, sauf à une table où cinq personnes le regardaient avec intensité, plus particulièrement trois d'entre elles posaient sur lui un regard de questionnement mais aussi mêlé d'inquiétude, les deux autres ayant le même regard malsain que les autres invités.

Il se dirigea vers cette table et fût accueilli chaleureusement.

- Hey Eric, comment vas-tu ? !

- Bien, merci Nate, et toi comment tu vas ?

- Et bien à vrai dire, je…

- Salut mon petit prince, tu sais que tu m'as manqué toi! Fit une personne en l'embrassant, interrompant Nate. En plus, j'étais folle d'inquiétude à cause de ta disparition et de tout ce mystère autour de toi !

- Merci, et désolé du souci que tu t'ais fait à mon sujet B. Dit Eric en s'asseyant à table.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais avant ça…Blair, voyant quelles dérangeaient Eric, fit comprendre à ses deux amies(sujets)que leur présence n'était pas souhaitée durant leur conversation. Comme je le disais, ce n'est pas grave tant que tu te fais pardonner en m'invitant à déjeuner disons…demain !

- C'est d'accord ! Dit-il en souriant, réfléchissant déjà à une façon de convaincre sa mère.

- Bonjour Eric. Fit une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- Salut Chuck, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir répondu à tes messages. Dit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

- Mais tu es tout excusé.

- Je suppose que tu connais la raison et qu'il est inutile que j'invente une histoire. Dit Eric d'un air abattu.

- En effet, j'ai appris certaines chose et comme tu le dis c'est inutile.

- Hein, tu connaissais la raison ? ! Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dis ? Dit Blair.

- Car ce n'était pas à moi de le dire et que j'étais certain qu'Eric voulait vous la dire lui-même, n'est-ce pas Eric ?

- Oui, dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Va-t-on enfin connaître le fin mot de cette histoire ? Demanda Nate

- Non, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit avec touts ces oreilles qui traînent. Dit Chuck. Je suppose qu'Eric voulait t'en parler à votre déjeuner de demain Blair, et à toi Nate, je te le dirai plus tard, si Eric est d'accord biensûr.

- Aucun problème Chuck. Répondit Eric, ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur.

- Maintenant que cette histoire est réglée, je propose que l'on porte un toast. Au retour d'Eric, Tchine !

- Au retour d'Eric, suivirent les deux autres.

- A mon retour ! termina le concerné

Cela réglé, ils reprirent leur discutions en racontant leurs derniers exploits et déboires qu'Eric s'empressait de commenté avec sa gaieté habituelle, bien qu'il remarqua un sentiment d'amertume cher Blair et un léger silence de la part de Nate lorsqu'il évoqua le retour de sa sœur.

L'ambiance battait son plein et les rires étaient au rendez-vous, lorsqu'il y eut une nouvelle interruption.

Séréna et Dan venaient de faire leur entrée.

- Je vais la tué. Dit Blair avec un sourire forcé.

- Je sens qu'on va ce maré. Dit Chuck, semblant amusé de la situation.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Interrogea Eric.

**GG : Ces B ont visiblement l'air affamé. Il paraît que leur appétit est féroce.**

* * *

><p>POV Dan on<p>

Lorsqu nous sommes entrées Séréna et moi, quelques regard se son posés sur nous, et plus particulièrement une table où sont installées quarte personnes que je reconnus facilement comme Blair, Chuck, Nate et Eric, habillé dans son costard blanc, sa chemise mauve clair et sa cravate dorée. Si les deux premiers nous regardaient avec mépris et amusement, les deux autres semblaient perplexes, mais plus Eric car j'avais décelé cher Nate le petit air hautain naturellement présent cher ce genre de personne. Au fond de moi je sentis de la colère et de la déception envers Eric, moi qui croyais qu'il était différent des autres comme sa sœur, mais apparemment je m'étais trompé, vu comme il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Chuck Bass et qu'il fréquente des gens de son espèce.

POV Dan off

Quelques secondes après leur arrivée, les conversations avaient reprisent mais les regards étaient toujours incessants.

Eric avait quitté la table pour ne pas resté seul dans son coin, ne voulant pas donner à sa mère un argument pour le renvoyer au Centre. Chuck, B, et Nate étaient sortis de table précipitamment, et son instinct lui disait que pour les deux derniers cela avait un rapport avec sa sœur, peut-être même avec le premier d'ailleurs.

Lors d'une énième conversation où il dut répondre aux questions incessantes et supporter les insinuations peu subtiles sur lui et sa famille, il croisa enfin le regard de Chuck et lui envoya le SOS, un appel de secourt lorsque lui, B, S, Nate ou Chuck était dans une conversation qu'il voulait abréger, alors l'un des quatre autres venait près d'eux et disait ''excusé moi de vous dérangez mais est-ce que je peux vous emprunter Eric'', et le code de politesse régissant leur monde ne permettait d'autre réponse que ''mai bien sûr'' et ils s'éloignaient alors du locuteur importun.

Chuck se dirigeait vers lui mais quelque secondes avant il vit Dan au buffet et plus particulièrement son regard, un étrange mélange de colère et de déception. Il amorça un pas dans sa direction pour avoir des explications mais quelqu'un le retint par le bras.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Enfin, nul part, c'est juste que…Bafouilla Eric en regardant furtivement Dan.

Chuck regarda dans la même direction que lui et aperçu Dan, remarquant aussi le regard qu'il jetait à Eric tout en essayant de deviner de quoi ils parlaient.

- Ne traîne pas avec ce vanupied. Dit Chuck tout en regardant Dan avec mépris, lui faisant comprendre que c'était de lui qu'ils parlaient, et pas en bien.

- Suit moi, mon père voudrait-être présenter. Dit-il en prononçant le mot « père » avec un soupçon d'amertume tout partant dans la direction opposée à Dan.

Eric ne protesta pas et le suivi.

De ce qu'il savait Bart Bass était un homme respectable, intransigeant et prudent d'après les rumeurs, les conversations à son sujet et quelques mots échangés avec lui au cours de soirées mondaines et lorsqu'il passait des nuits chez Chuck, et d'après son fils exécrable, sarcastique et possessif en privé.

- Eric, heureux de te revoir. Dit Bart Bass sur un ton qu'Eric aurait cru plus businessman et mois accueillant

- Moi aussi monsieur Bass.

- J'espère que tu as passé de bons moments à Miami.

- Très bon mais en réalité j'étais cher mon grand-père dans le Rode Island.

- Je vois, acquiesça-t-il l'aire peut convaincu, lui aussi devait connaître la vérité pensa Eric.

- Votre réception est parfaite, dit-il en s'exclamant, voulant changer de sujet.

- C'est vrai, si je l'ai organisée ce n'est pas uniquement pour ma fondation mais aussi pour Chuck.

- On parle de moi.

- Quand on parle du loup…Oui, je disais à ton ami que si j'ai fais tout ça c'est pour que tu puisses faire des rencontres, pour que trouves ta place, pour que tu deviennes quelqu'un, ce brunch est pour toi.

- Ha oui, moi je croyais que c'était juste pour les joies de l'open bar et pour qu'on admire tes jolies statues.

- Hm hm hm hm…comme tu le constate mon fils a toujours été très spirituel.

- C'est vrai, dit Eric, pour ça on peut toujours lui faire confiance, dit-il sur un ton innocent que Chuck savait dénuer de tout sous-entendu.

- C'est la première fois qu'on associe mon fils à la notion de confiance.

- Vous aussi vous êtes très drôle monsieur Bass, dit Eric en voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

- On me l'a quelque fois fais remarquer mais merci du compliment.

- Mais je vous en prie monsieur Bass.

- Hum !…Eric ça fait quelques années que je te connais et je crois que tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyer et m'appeler Bart.

- Je ne me permettrais pas, fit-il, humble.

- Tu le peux, après tout tu es un de mes proches, dit-il de façon à ce qu'une bonne partie des invités l'entende tout en se rapprochant de son oreille, considère ça comme ma contribution à l'arrêt de toutes ces rumeurs qui court sur toi. Murmura-t-il.

Car il ne fallait pas se voiler la face, peut d'étudient et d'étudiante à St-Jude comme Constance osaient s'attaquer directement à Eric, vu qui il était et ses relations avec Blair Waldorf, Nathaniel Archibald et plus particulièrement Chuck Bass. Les impudents qui avaient essayé s'étaient vites fait remettre à leur place et virent leur vie sociale complètement détruite sous leurs yeux.

Mais si en plus Bass senior s'en mêlait, car tous savaient qu'il était extrêmement protecteur et même plus, surprotecteur envers ses proches. Les parents qui oseraient faire quelque remarque qui soit désobligeante devant lui ou qui lui soit parvenue serraient sur d'avoir des problèmes disons…financier et quelques secrets révélés qui feront l'objet de scandales dans la presse people et dont les Tabloïdes se régaleront.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir, pose ce scotch, il n'est même pas midi.

Chuck détourna son regard et baissa la tête, Eric fut surprit car Chuck n'avait jamais baissé les yeux devant quelqu'un, même devant les plus grands hommes d'affaires qu'il rencontrait régulièrement.

Après ce petit échange père-fils et lorsque la tension baissa, Chuck entraîna Eric plus loin.

- Exécrable, comme je te l'avais dit.

- Mais non, si ton père se comporte comme ça c'est parce qu'il t'aime, lui au moins se soucie de toi et n'interprète pas tes paroles et tes sentiments comme ça l'arrange.

- C'est vrai, quoi que pour les paroles c'est pas certains.

- Tu vois, je te l'avais dit.

Eric s'éloigna et Chuck aborda Blair avec un sourire.

- Je peux pas croire quelle aie eu le culot de se pointer. Je lui avais dit que je voulais plus la voir.

- C'est Nate qui t'inquiète, affirma plus qu'interrogea Chuck. Je dis ça comme ça, dit-il en se défendant du regard noir qu'elle lui jetait.

- Tu sais ce qu'y te reste à faire pour le mettre au garde-à-vous, dit-il en lui tendant une clé.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, lui demanda Blair.

- La clé de ma suite, de son cœur et de votre futur bonheur.

- Je suis flatté de contribuer ne serait ce qu'un tout petit peut à ton dépucelage. Ne put s'empêcher de dire Chuck.

- Je te déteste !

- Oui, j'espère bien, aller un peut de courage. Va le retrouver qu'on en finisse, et je veux tout les détaille.

Il vit Blair roucouler autour de Nate et l'entraîner vers sa suite.

Quelques minutes après Blair descendu et fondit comme un rapace sur sa proie qui apparemment était Dan, n'ayant aucun doute sûr les raisons de cet appétit soudain il se dirigea vers Eric et lui demanda de le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Un spectacle passionnant nous attend.

Il arrivèrent en plein « spectacle » comme Chuck disait.

- Et dire que je croyais que c'était moi qu'il attendait. Dit-il d'un ton sarcastique.

- A génial, il ne manquait plus que TOI et CHUCK. Répondit Dan sur un ton agressif, et le fait qu'il ait répondu comme ça à Eric, qui n'avait rien dit, ne pouvait qu'envenimer la situation.

- Bon alors c'est quoi cette histoire, questionna-t-il.

- Je vais tout t'expliquer.

- Blair s'il te plait ne fait pas ça, supplia Séréna.

- Désoler, tu veux lui raconter.

- Moi je vais le faire, intervint Chuck.

- T'es au courrant ? Dit Nate, surpris.

- Je suis au courrant de tout.

- Et moi de rien du tout, rajouta Dan.

- Moi non plus d'ailleurs, fit remarquer Eric.

- Eric, Dan, c'est arriver il y a super longtemps et je m'en veux…

- Séréna s'il te plait arrête de jouer les saintes, ça te va pas. T'as couché avec le petit copain de ta meilleure amie, j'ais une grande admiration pour toi. Dit Chuck sur un ton qui était presque sincère.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai ? Questionna Dan.

- Oui, et ensuite elle s'est enfuit, sans rien dire à personne, ni à ses amis, ni à sa famille, pas même à son frère dont elle se vante d'être si proche, sans vouloir te vexer Eric. Dit Blair d'un ton victorieux.

- C'est rien B. Dit Eric tout en adressant un regard blessé et abandonné à sa sœur.

- Je me suis dis que t'avais le droit de savoir avant de tomber raide amoureux de la soi-disant femme idéale. Si tu t'accroche, tu vas te retrouver seul avec juste ta poupée Cédric pour te consoler.

- Poupée Cédric ? S'interrogea Nate à haute voix.

- T'as parlé avec ma sœur ?

- Ha oui la petit jenny, c'est vrai qu'elle et moi on a un petit truc à finir.

- Tu ne t'approche pas d'elle.

- Pauvre Danny, ça doit pas être facile de défendre cette salope.

Eric s'interposa au moment où Dan s'approcha de Chuck.

- Bouge de là Eric, je vais lui parler. Dit Dan.

- Non, je ne bougerais pas et tu n'iras nul part, dit Eric.

- Tu le défends ? …C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es comme lui, moi qui croyais que tu étais différent. Dit Dan.

- C'est pour ça ce regard, parce que je suis son ami ! Je n'ai pas à recevoir de leçon de morale de toi, lui répondit violemment Eric.

- Apparemment j'avais raison ce matin, tu n'es qu'un péquenaud, seul un péquenaud peut avoir ce genre de préjugé sur une personne. Hein péquenaud. Dit Chuck.

Dan, sous le coup de la colère poussa violemment Chuck qui ne tomba pas mais heurta brutalement un serveur qui trébucha dans un grand fracas de verres brisés.

Autours de lui, tous les invités le regardaient, deux d'entres eux prenaient même des photos de la scène et les commentaires murmurés créaient un léger bruit de font.

- Ca va, ça va, ça va, vous pouvez arrêter de regarder. Ce mec est un abrutit et lui aussi part le fait de le suivre, dit-il en désignant successivement Chuch et Eric, mais c'est de ma faute et je m'en vais.

- Ho je…j'viens avec toi. Dit Séréna d'une voix troublée.

- Non, je préfère pas, la repoussa Dan.

- T'as eu ce que tu voulais ? Dit Nate.

- Ho non, loin de la, répondit Blair en jetant un regard glacial à Séréna.

- Merci pour ton soutien Séréna, dit Eric, sarcastique, avant de partir avec Blair.

Nates adressa un regard à la fois désoler pour ce que Blair venait de faire et de reproche pour ne pas avoir défendu son frère.

- Je te félicite pour ton rôle de grande sœur et de meilleure amie, dit Chuck, sarcastique, et apparemment ma chambre vient de se libérer.

Séréna roula des yeux et s'en alla rejoindre Dan.

**GG : Certains pourraient considérer ça comme un cataclysme mais chez nous du côté de Central Park c'est un dimanche comme les autres.**

* * *

><p>Sur le lit de Blair, elle et Eric discutaient des événements de la matinée<p>

- Ca va Eric.

- Oui, tout va bien B.

- Tu trouves ! Ta sœur t'a abandonné pendant un an à cause d'une histoire de fesse et toi tu à disparus on ne sait où, alors non tout ne va pas bien.

- Je t'assure que tout va bien et ne t'inquiète pas pour mes vacances, dit-il d'une voix triste et fatiguée, épuisé par ce qu'il avait apprit pendant la réception.

- Ce n'était pas des vacances et tu le sais très bien, à moins que lorsqu'on part en vacances on disparaît du jour au lendemain sans prévenir ses amis et que l'on cesse de donner de ses nouvelles. Alors s'il te plait dit moi la vérité, je t'en prie Eric !

- Je…je…tenta Eric mais devant le regard suppliant de Blair, il ne put mentir et céda. J'ai tenté de me suicidé, lâcha d'un trait Eric. J'ai tenté de me suicidé, répéta t-il plus calmement mais d'un ton épuiser. J'ai tenté de me suicidé, dit-il une dernière fois, les yeux larmoyant.

Blair le pris dans ses bras pour le consoler et au creux de ceux-ci Eric lui raconta tout, du sentiment d'abandon à cause de Séréna qui l'avait laissé seul avec leur mère, à la prison dorée qu'était le Centre et le fait que sa mère fasse tout ce qui était possible pour l'y retenir et pour que rien de tout ça ne s'apprenne.

**GG : Grande nouvelle, notre petit prince qui avait disparut est revenu de ses mystérieuses vacances. Etant apparut comme part magie à la réception Bass et en est sortit avec la Queen B en personne après un échange houleux avec sa sœur et son chevalier servant qui est retomber dans l'anonymat après ses quinze minutes de gloire. Y aurait-il de l'eau dans le gaz dans la fratrie Van Der Woodsen ? Mensonge, secret et trahison comme cadeau de retour. Bienvenu à la maison Eric.**

* * *

><p>Comme je vous l'avais promis voici à quel épisode correspond se chapitre : saison 1; épisode 2<p>

Question : Ai je été suffisamment précis que pour vous puissiez deviner à quoi correspond le chapitre avant la fin ?


End file.
